


Cook

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Cooking, Dinner, F/M, Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cook

Clint is a good cook.  
He learnt from his mother .  
Natasha is addicted to his cooking.  
Ever since she had that first taste.  
Ever since their marriage, he cooks different things for her.  
She is glad she is married to him.  
Loves his cooking as much as she loves him.  
With the Avengers, Clint cooks a east every Saturday.  
There are dishes form different centuries, countries etc.  
Everyone eats in hoards.  
Sometimes Nat wishes she could keep his cooking to herself.


End file.
